Everything's Gonna be Okay
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Perasaan kalian hanya kalian yang lebih tahu. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa kata orang, selama kalian yakin dan percaya pada perasaan kalian, itu sudah cukup. Fic for N.S Day yang telat. Mind to Review?


Pair : NaruSasu

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T+

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), Second POV of Naruto, etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Dingin. Satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana malam itu. Salju yang turun memang membuat suhu udara di bulan November terasa begitu menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang. Berkali-kali kau harus merapatkan sweater dan syal yang kau kenakan. Kau mendesah saat kau rasakan kedua tanganmu hampir membeku di dalam saku. Kau memang sedikit ceroboh, karena terburu-buru, kau sampai lupa mengenakan sarung tangan.

Dalam diam. Sendirian kau menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Bukan begitu. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Bukan itu yang kau inginkan.

Kau menerawang jauh pada langit malam. Kau tatap lukisan raksasa bertabur bintang dan berhiaskan rembulan itu dengan sendu. Pertengkaranmu dengannya sore tadi benar-benar telah merusak mood-mu. Rencana liburan yang telah kalian rencanakan jauh-jauh hari menjadi kacau.

Liburan? Ya, liburan. Itulah yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang. Setelah melewati hari-hari melelahkan di kantor, mengerjakan berbagai macam proyek yang menyita hampir seluruh waktu dan pikiran kalian, kau sengaja mengambil cuti dan mengajaknya untuk pergi berlibur bersamamu.

Kau berharap, liburan kali ini bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian yang merenggang akhir-akhir ini. Tapi apa? Baru sampai di sini, kalian sudah bertengkar hebat.

Masih kau ingat setiap kata-kata kasar dan makian yang meluncur dari mulut kalian masing-masing. Emosi dan ego menguasai, sehingga malam ini berakhir dengan dia yang pergi entah kemana dan kau sendirian di sana.

Kau tatap hamparan salju di jalanan. Rumah-rumah mungil dengan lentera-lentera kecil di sudut rumah. Danau-danau dan sungai-sungai yang membeku, tampak memantulkan kilau cahaya rembulan. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tidak salah kalau kau memilih kota ini sebagai tujuanmu berlibur.

_Saint Emilion_, sebuah kota kecil nan indah yang terletak di pinggiran Perancis yang di kelilingi oleh lautan _Vineyard_. Kota kecil yang terkenal sebagai penghasil wine terbaik.

Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan perkebunan anggur membentang. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang sederhana berjajar rapi dengan _chateau-chateau_ tempat pembuatan dan penyimpanan wine yang terselip di sela-selanya. Sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk melepas penat, jauh dari keramaian dan hiruk-pikuk kota besar.

Kau masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Wangi roti panggang dan croissant tiba-tiba saja membuatmu merasa lapar.

Akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk singgah di salah satu Bed and Breaksfast, penginapan sekaligus restorant yang buka 24 jam di sana.

Kau langkahkan kakimu menuju ke sebuah Bed and Breaksfast kecil yang bertuliskan _Moulin de la grangere_. Lokasinya yang terletak di tengah-tengah perkebunan dan design-nya yang unik membuatmu tertarik.

Memasuki tempat itu, hangat langsung menyapamu. Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai, tapi terasa nyaman. Kau memilih duduk di sudut ruangan. Kau pesan sebotol wine dan _croissant_ untuk makan malammu. Well, perpaduan yang aneh mungkin, tapi tidak buruk juga.

Kau edarkan pandangan matamu keseluruh ruangan. Classic. Itulah kesan yang langsung kau dapat. Lampu-lampu dinding dan perabotan-perabotan bergaya eropa kuno mendominasi seluruh ruangan.

"Silahkan pesanannya, Tuan,"

Kau menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah meletakkan pesananmu di meja. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya sebelum ia berlalu dari hadapanmu. Entah kenapa, pemuda itu mengingatkanmu pada sosoknya. Sosok yang entah kini ada dimana.

Kau lirik _croissant_ pesananmu dengan malas. Tiba-tiba saja selera makanmu lenyap. Kau raih botol wine dan membuka tutupnya. Kau putuskan untuk minum saja. Kau tuang wine ke dalam gelas, lalu kau teguk pelan. Cita rasa wine asli kota ini memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Hampir setengah botol wine telah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhmu. Kau goyang-goyangkan gelas wine di tanganmu pelan, memutarnya sebelum meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirmu. Pertanyaan yang membuatmu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Apa yang salah dengan hubungan kalian? Oke, hubungan kalian memang tidak wajar di mata khalayak umum. Seorang laki-laki yang menjalin kasih dengan laki-laki lain. Sungguh tak wajar, bukan? Tapi, ayolah, bukankah kau dan dia sudah sepakat untuk membuat komitmen dan mengabaikan pandangan orang lain?

Perasaan kalian, hanya kalian yang lebih tahu. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa kata orang, selama kalian yakin dan percaya pada perasaan kalian itu sudah cukup. Itu 'kan yang kau katakan padanya satu tahun empat bulan yang lalu, saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya?

Kau tak mungkin lupa bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Wajah stoic nan angkuh itu tiba-tiba saja meleleh, membuatmu tak bisa menahan cengiran lebar di bibirmu. Sepuluh tahun menjadi sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, telah cukup untuk membuatmu yakin akan perasaanmu dan juga perasaannya.

Hubungan kalian berjalan lancar, setidaknya itu yang kau rasakan di tahun pertama. Kau sangat menikmati setiap interaksi yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi tidak empat bulan belakangan. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kalian terasa dingin dan hambar. Hal-hal sepele, selalu saja bisa menyulut pertengkaran kalian.

Bukannya tidak menyadari itu. Kau sadar betul akan hal itu. Terkadang kau berpikir, apa dia sudah mulai bosan padamu? Apa ada yang lain di hatinya sekarang? Tidak! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadamu berdenyut nyeri.

Kalau ditanya, apakah kau masih mencintainya? Maka dengan tegas kau akan menjawab, ya! Kau masih sangat mencintainya. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti, perasaanmu padanya tidak akan berubah. Kau akan selalu cinta. Tapi, kau tak mungkin mengabaikan fakta, bahwa intensitas hubungan intim kalian tidaklah seperti dulu. Gairah yang dulu meledak-ledak saat kalian bercumbu, kini seolah padam. Tak ada lagi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil penuh cinta, kecupan-kecupan mesra dan sapaan-sapaan ringan penuh perhatian. Semua kini hanya terlihat seperti formalitas.

Apakah kalian sudah sampai pada titik jenuh dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan? Atau kesibukan kalian masing-masinglah yang menyebabkan terkikisnya rasa rindu yang dulu selalu ada? Kemanakah kehangatan yang dulu selalu tercipta diantara kalian?

"Damn!" kau mengumpat sambil meruntuki diri. Kau remas helaian-helain rambut pirangmu dengan kuat. Kau benci hal itu. Hati kecilmu berteriak. Memberontak. Kau harus mengakhiri keadaan ini. Harus.

Kembali kau teguk segelas wine untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Kau harus mengajaknya bicara dari hati ke hati. Mencari tahu akar permasalahannya dan menyelesaikannya. Kau habiskan wine pada gelas terakhirmu. Setelah meninggalkan uang di meja, kau beranjak keluar sana.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, kau rasakan tubuhmu tertabrak oleh seorang wanita yang juga ingin keluar dari sana. Wanita setengah baya berambut pirang itu tampaknya sedang mabuk sehingga kehilangan keseimbangannya. Refleks tanganmu bergerak untuk menarik wanita itu ke pelukanmu agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyamu pada wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, tanpa kau duga, tiba-tiba ia memeluk erat tubuhmu. Terkejut, perlahan kau berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Ditengah usahamu, pandangan matamu tertumbuk pada satu sosok pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kau tercekat, sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Saat kau memandang kearah matanya, kau melihat sorot terluka di mata _onyx_ itu. Ada kecewa yang terbaca dengan jelas di sana. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, sosok itu menghilang.

"Shit!" dengusmu kesal. Dengan agak kasar kau dorong wanita itu menjauh. Bergegas kau berlari menyusul sosok pemuda itu.

"Sasuke!" kau mencekal denan kuat lengannya. Menghentikan langkahnya agar tidak semakin menjauh.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menyentak kasar tanganmu. "Lepas! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu!"

Kau mendengus mendengar kata-katanya. "Aku tidak harus menjelaskan apapun padamu, 'Suke."

Pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahmu. "Brengsek! Jadi kau tidak merasa bersalah, heh?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus merasa bersalah?" tanyamu kesal.

"Setelah ketahuan selingkuh di depan mataku. Kau masih mau mengelak, huh?"

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Sasuke!" tegasmu.

"Mataku masih normal untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas, Brengsek!" makinya emosi.

"Ck, kau salah paham, Sasuke. Aku-,"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu, Idiot!" ketusnya memotong ucapanmu.

Kau memutar kedua bola matamu mendengar kata-katanya. "Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu!"

Dia tersenyum sinis padamu. "Kalau aku tidak datang, kalian pasti akan berakhir di tempat tidur!"

Kau mulai gusar mendengar semua tuduhannya. Tanganmu mengepal erat menatap wajahnya yang memandang dengan ekspresi keras padamu. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh terpancing oleh kata-katanya. Kau harus bisa menahan emosi. Perlahan kepalan tanganmu mengendur. Kau hela napas panjang meredakan amarah yang sempat merasuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, 'Suke," katamu pelan.

"Hn. Aku tidak yakin. Kalau kau memang bosan padaku, katakan saja sejujurnya," katanya hendak melangkah pergi.

Matamu melebar mendengarnya, dengan cepat kau menariknya ke dalam pelukanmu. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Tubuhnya menegang. Tapi ia tidak menolak. Mengetahui itu kau makin memperdalam ciumanmu, memaksanya untuk takluk dalam permainan lidahmu. Kau gigit dan kau lumat bibirnya lembut, membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Tangannya meremas kuat rambutmu, menekan kepalamu untuk menikmati panasnya ciuman kalian. Tak lagi kau pedulikan waktu dan tempat. Tak kau hiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang mungkin melihat bahkan mencemooh kalian.

Beberapa saat kemudian kau akhiri ciuman itu. Kau tangkupkan kedua tanganmu di pipinya. Kau tempelkan dahimu pada keningnya hingga hidung kalian bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin bosan padamu, 'Suke," katamu di depan bibirnya. Mata kalian beradu pandang. Matanya tampak mencari kebohongan di matamu. Sesaat mata onyx itu menutup saat melihat kejujuran di matamu.

"Maaf..." katanya lirih. Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya kekasihmu itu mau menurunkan egonya dan meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Hm... Maaf juga," katamu seraya mengecup lembut bibirnya. Pelan kecupanmu turun menyusuri lehernya dan membuat tanda kemerahan yang jelas di sana.

"Hentikan, Bodoh! Kau tidak ingat kita ada dimana?" serunya sambil mendorongmu menjauh.

Kau menegakkan tubuhmu dan menyeringai saat melihat ke sekelilingmu.

"Hehehe... kau masih ingat tempat rupanya?" godamu dengan seringai makin lebar.

"Dasar, Dobe!" dia berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluimu.

Kau tertawa mendengarnya. "I Love you too, Teme."

Dengan cepat kau berjalan mensejajari langkahnya. Kau tautkan tanganmu pada tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke hotel. Aku lapar sekali. Kau pasti juga belum makan 'kan, 'Suke? Ohya, kau tadi pergi kemana? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di sana?" tanyamu panjang lebar.

"Ck, berisik!"

Kau tertawa lepas. Lega merasuki batinmu. Semua baik-baik saja. Kau dan dia masih saling mencintai, dan akan selalu saling mencintai. Tak peduli seberapa sering kalian bertengkar. Tak peduli berapa banyak kesalahpahaman. Satu yang pasti, kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan ikatan kalian terputus. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Haah, akhirnya selesei juga fic gaje ini. Lagi-lagi fic yang saya ketik via Hp di Note FB.

Happy NaruSasu Day! *tebar-tebar confetti*  
Telat sehari sih, tapi tak apa, toh di FFn tanggal publishnya masih masuk tanggal 23 oktober. /Plaak

Mind to RnR?


End file.
